The proposed analyses assume that occupational hiring and promotional practices are in part irrationally based in that they penalize any deviance from characteristics of the majority group doing the hiring or promoting. To test this assumption, data from a national probability sample of American workers will be used to test the prevalence of occupational discrimination among those who are recognizably "different" from the majority of workers. The bases of these differences will be physical (and hence recognizable) ones that have little or no implications for the performance of most jobs (and hence cannot be justified on the grounds that they affect performance): height, weight and physical attractiveness. Discrimination will be assessed in terms of three aspects of occupation: income; occupational prestige; and overall quality of employment.